


A Hero's Doubt

by vannachill09



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: But he doesn't know if he can, Doubt, Gen, He wants to save Hyrule, Link just wants to do well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannachill09/pseuds/vannachill09
Summary: Looking over Hyrule Castle, Link begins to wonder if he's ready to face Calamity Ganon, or if he will just fail again.For everyone who keeps putting off fighting Ganon.





	A Hero's Doubt

The world had changed a lot in the past 100 years. Nature had overtaken most o the kingdom. Places that held so many memories were destroyed and new things took their place. Meanwhile, other places continued to thrive despite the darkness ravaging the world around them. The way that humanity continued to prosper despite evil taking hold was inspiring. He knew that, even after he was gone, they would continue on.

It helped a little, to know that they didn’t always need him to protect them.

Staring down at the castle overtaken by evil, Link wondered if he was ready. So much had been taken from him by the Shrine of Resurrection. His memories, his skills, his health. It took him months of searching and training to get it all back, and it would have taken longer if it weren’t for the help he received. Impa gave him a way to find who he used to be, the champions gave him their blessings, even the goddess gave him strength through his prayer. The whole kingdom was helping him to succeed.

But he still wasn’t sure if he could do it.

It was still a challenge to defeat a lynel. The last time he battled one he walked away on deaths doorstep. How could he defeat the greatest evil Hyrule’s ever seen if he couldn’t defeat a simple beast?

Standing atop Central Tower you could see all of Hyrule. From Death Mountain to the Gerudo Desert. Looking at it now, all Link could think was about was if he failed. What would happen to this beautiful land? The place where he grew up? How much longer would Zelda be able to keep Ganon at bay? Long enough for another hero to emerge? Or would Hyrule finally fall to his evil power?

He couldn’t risk it. He couldn’t put the lives of these people on the line. Not when the odds were stacked so high against him. He’d failed them once before, he couldn’t bear to fail them again. He’d train harder, explore more shrines, trade more for the great fairies to better his gear. He’d fight more powerful foes, and destroy Guardian after Guardian until he knew he was strong enough to defeat Calamity Ganon.

So he turned and jumped from the ledge, releasing his paraglider before he hit the ground. With his back to the castle, he ran off, more determined than ever to defeat this evil once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who ever doubts themselves, remember you're not alone.
> 
> Even the Hero of Hyrule doubts himself sometimes.
> 
> If I'm being honest I just wrote this to make myself feel better about procrastinating fighting Ganon. Every time I go to do it I begin to think, "What if I'm not ready? What if I suddenly forget how to dodge? Or how to block? What if I forget what button is jump? What if I need this set of armor but I haven't leveled it up enough? It only has 15 defense points, I should probably do that first." Then I end up never fighting Ganon. So... yea...


End file.
